


drunk in love/drunken love

by harehi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drunkenness, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harehi/pseuds/harehi
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, college campus heartthrob, is perfect. He’s smart, athletic and beautiful and Yuuri thinks himself the complete opposite of him – after all, he’s squishy in places, is finally starting to go on runs and he’s probably failed one of his courses. So what better way to cheer himself up is there than by going to the annual end-of-year piss up at JJ’s, getting completely smashed, having a dance battle with a fiery first-year, pole dancing with an erotic third-year and then charming his college’s favourite bachelor, Viktor Nikiforov, all in the same night?I'll tell you what's better: he forgets that it all happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first YOI fanfic so I hope you enjoy! :)  
> **Makkachin is a pure angel and deserves endless cuddles
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://harehi.tumblr.com)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jyioy)

“I don’t know.” Viktor said hesitantly. He was sprawled on his bed in his dorm room. Chris – his roommate – was lying on his stomach on his own bed.

He gave Viktor a raised brow, “You _have_ to go.”

Viktor sighed and put his book down onto his stomach, “The annual piss-up happens every year. I went last year and I can go again next year. I have a flight _tomorrow_. At 9:40AM. I can’t party tonight.”

“You at least have to drop by. You’re Mr ‘Sexiest Guy on Campus’.” Chris rolled his eyes. He’d always been sour about coming in second for that competition back in their first year. “You’ll hype things up. You need to be there. JJ said that you had to be, too. It’s his party, his rules.”

Viktor huffed an amused breath at his best friend before he bit his lip. He frowned lightly for a moment before sighing. “Fine. I’ll drop by.”

Chris grinned victoriously, “Good.”

“But I’m not getting smashed and I’m leaving at midnight.”

“That’s boring.”

“My flight.” Viktor said as a challenging reminder, raising a brow at Chris.

Chris waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes at him. “You should have won the ‘Mr Boring’ contest instead.”

“Stop being so sour, ‘Mr second place’.” Viktor teased.

Chris shot him a playful glare before huffing and turning his head away.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the party at 8PM. There were already a few guests there but they were all expecting JJ’s house to be completely packed with people. It was last year and the year before – it was the most highly anticipated event of the year. Exams were done and dusted and so was the academic year. Everyone was ready to party and ready to forget how much suffering they’d undergone for their studies.

“My boys!” JJ exclaimed when Viktor and their main friend group walked into the kitchen. JJ was mixing together a huge bowl of alcoholic fruit punch. Isabella was there, too – she was pouring out chips into bowls with Mila mixing up some dips.

“Hey guys,” Isabella said too.

Mila shot them a grin, “Ready to get completely fucked up?”

Georgi nodded enthusiastically, “I’m ready to _forget_ Anya! I’ve resolved that she’s missing out on something _special_ by leaving me! I’m ready for the next stage of my life without her! I – I don’t care that she’s already dating someone else… I…. I don’t.”

Georgi was starting to wilt – he’d started off standing straight but now he was slouching and his face had fallen from its optimistic expression.

JJ cleared his throat and clapped Georgi on the back, “Forget her, man! Tonight is your night. The party is going to be awesome – in complete _JJ style!!!_ ” He did his signature pose and Georgi perked up at his encouragements.

“Is your older man finally going to make an appearance?” Mila asked Chris cheekily.

Chris smiled and shrugged slowly, “Who knows. He might.”

Mila eyed him suspiciously.

“Another wild night for you like last year, Viktor?” Isabella asked. She hadn’t appreciated having to clean up the whipped cream from all around the house when he’d decided to use it like it was silly string.

Viktor laughed, “No, not this year. I’ve got my flight tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow_?” JJ asked, “Dude, that’s so soon but it’s going to be so cool to go on all those treks around the world.”

“I believe you’ll have a wonderful experience.” Otabek stated.

Viktor nodded at them, “It’ll be super fun! I’m going to miss Makkachin so much though.”

“We’ll look after him – we’ve already made the roster.” Mila piped up.

Viktor smiled, “Thanks guys.”

College would have been a boring hell if he hadn’t joined their friendship group during their first year. Now, they were all third-years with Otabek being in his second but they were the best friends he’d ever had. They were a second family to him.

Suddenly he was shoved to the side. When he turned to look at who had pushed him, he huffed in amusement. Yuri had just arrived. His hood was still on his head and he was wearing a tiger shirt as was the norm. He looked grumpy as ever.

“What are you shit-stains standing around and talking about?”

Yuri was part of the family, too. Even though he was in his first year, he was well known as a prodigy for his age and was given special permission to take some 3rd year courses instead of starting off with the 1st year ones. It was how he’d integrated himself into their social circle that year.

“Viktor’s flight is tomorrow. Don’t forget you’re looking after Makkachin after Otabek.”

“Do I really have to look after that fluffy mutt?”

“Makkachin is of the highest pedigree, thank you.” Viktor said in defence on his cherished poodle.

“He’s stupid and too much like you for me to like him.” Then Yuri suddenly tensed. Viktor’s lips curved up in a smirk when he saw that it was because Otabek had put a hand on the small of his back in some hopes to calm him. It worked for a moment, with Yuri losing the heat in his face but then his crystal blue eyes caught onto Viktor’s smirk and he fired right up to yell and curse at him and to ask him why the hell he thought he was allowed to look so smug.

Viktor only laughed and teased him and revelled at the sight of Yuri’s face getting more red with each passing second and cheeky remark about him and Otabek.

They weren’t official but anyone could see that Otabek was loyal and devoted and that Yuri – though he always denied it – was in complete awe of him. Their whole friendship group was waiting for the day that they’d do something about their feelings to _finally_ start dating as boyfriends.

They talked around the kitchen for a few more minutes before another voice interrupted them.

“Oh! Hey Mila!”

Their group turned and found another group. There was a tan, Asian boy at the head of them, grinning wide and friendly as he nonchalantly stepped up to them. Viktor was impressed at how he came up to them so easily – though their group was popular, he wasn’t an idiot; there were many other students who were too intimidated to approach them when they were altogether. Something about social hierarchies that he just didn’t understand – if he wanted to talk to someone, he’d do it, regardless of their standing.

“Phichit, hey,” Mila greeted, “Glad you could make it.”

“Thanks for the invite by the way! I brought my friends along too – I hope that’s cool?”

“That’s totally fine – nice to meet you guys. I’m Mila.” She smiled at the small group. “This is Viktor, Chris, JJ, Isabella and Georgi.” They all gave smiles and waves when introduced.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Seung-gil.” A dark-haired boy said. He lifted a casual hand up to them.

Following after, a tall, brown-haired boy stepped up to throw them a smile, “Cool party, I’m Leo. This is my boyfriend Guang Hong.” He lifted up their conjoined hands. Guang Hong stood a little bit behind Leo and gave a small, shy wave. Viktor smiled at the way that Leo glanced down at Guang Hong with warm, encouraging eyes.

“I’m Minami!” Another boy with blond hair and red bangs practically screeched. His face was red, obviously shy.

“And I’m Yuuri.” The last boy with thick-rimmed glasses said. He glanced up at them – at _Viktor_ – before glancing back down and blushing. _The first years are cute_ , Viktor thought suddenly.

“ _Yuuri_?” Yuri spat out suddenly, “This piggy’s name is Yuuri? What a loser, I don’t want to have a name so similar to a pig like hi –” He sputtered out when Mila threw her fist into his abdomen.

“Don’t mind this one,” she said, “He’s a little shit at his best moments.”

“You hag,” Yuri choked out.

Viktor saw that Yuuri’s face was even redder and that his polite and shy expression had fallen down a notch to one of embarrassment and shame. He was playing with his fingers and his shoulders were hunched over.

Phichit narrowed his eyes in a subtle glare at Yuri. It was protective and fierce and the way that he stood up straighter was a sign that he was completely ready to fight and defend his friend – his boyfriend?

“Help yourselves to alcohol and food.” Isabella said to them to keep their group at bay. She was good at that – at mediating people. It was one of the reasons why she and JJ worked so well. He was such an energetic guy and his mood fell at the most unexpected of times yet she was always right behind him to help him get back onto his feet.

Phichit took another beat to narrow his eyes before he breathed and then a smile was back on his face. “Yeah, thank you, will do.” Then he placed his arm on Yuuri’s shoulder to guide him and his friends out.

Viktor watched them leave for the next room – Phichit was saying something encouraging to Yuuri and Yuuri was nodding slowly like he wasn’t believing the words.

Viktor’s eyes followed them for a moment longer before he was being pulled back into conversation with his group of friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on, Viktor was sitting on a stool and chatting with Mila and some other friends when he spotted Yuuri standing by himself by the table of alcohol.

He watched the shoulder-hunched boy pour out a shot for himself and continued to watch even when he tilted his head back and swallowed the shot like he was practiced in doing so. Viktor huffed in amusement when Yuuri’s face scrunched up a little.

But then Yuuri was pouring out another shot. And another.

Viktor had counted 7 shots when he decided it was time to intervene. He’d started biting his lip and his leg had started bouncing up and down from how jumpy and worried he was getting. He had no idea if Yuuri had already had more alcohol before his line of shots. This would be Yuuri’s first time at JJ’s annual piss-up, too – it would be a bad idea to start off too hard.

Viktor was about to get up from his stool to go over and stop Yuuri but then the dark-haired boy was suddenly not pouring out any more shots.

Viktor paused and watched, holding his breath.

Then Yuuri suddenly swayed. Viktor’s fingers twitched and he went to stand again but Yuuri didn’t fall. Viktor stayed in place, watching and worrying.

Yuuri reached a hand up and Viktor watched him push his glasses up so that he could rub his eyes like he was sleepy.

 _Endearing_. Viktor found that completely endearing. He felt his brows twitch to a frown but they smoothed out the split second next as his lips curved instead. He was again going to start approaching the other boy but then Yuuri – after rubbing at his eyes like an infant who’d just woken up – was suddenly slamming his glasses down onto the table (Viktor was amazed that they didn’t break).

“DANCE BATTLE!” He cried out in a yell over the music, like it was some sort of war-cry.

Viktor startled (like everyone else) but a giggle escaped him when Yuuri started swaying around like he was trying to dance. He kept on trying to pull people into the circle that they’d made in order to back away from him but no one was going into ‘dance battle’ with him.

Viktor was grinning, watching Yuuri’s antics. He was _completely_ off-beat with the music. It got even better when Yuuri gasped dramatically and stood up straight. “ _You_.” He practically screeched. Viktor followed Yuuri’s widened eyes and found Yuri Plisetsky standing and frowning at the drunk boy like he was a piece of trash. “Listen up, _other Yuuri –_ ” he started slurring.

“It’s _Yuri_!”

“ – how _dare_ you call me a pig! Even if I _was_ chubby in my first year and all through high school, I‘ve lost most of that fat! Look! _Look_!” Yuuri lifted his shirt up. His stomach _was_ flat and there definitely was some muscle there (Viktor unashamedly traced over it with his eyes). “ _See?_ But this’s stupid,” he shoved his shirt back down and then made a sloppy ‘preying mantis’ pose. “Battle me,” he cried, “in a dance!”

Viktor laughed at that and his eyes moved over to Yuri. The blond had his arms over his chest and was sneering more violently than Viktor had ever seen him sneer.

“That’s so fucking stupid – you look so dumb. But fuck no – why the fuck would I do something that idiotic?”

“So you’re scared!” Yuuri cried out, “Huzzah! You’ve been bested, felon!”

“What the fuck? I’m not scared – I know that I’d win so there’s no fucking point in stupidly ‘battling’ you.” Yuri hissed.

“A sore loser, you are!” Yuuri said, standing (and swaying a little). He crossed his arms over his chest and Viktor’s lips curved up at how cute he found Yuuri trying to look as smug as he could.

“I’m not a loser!!”

“That’s _exactly_ what a loser would say… _Loser_.” Yuuri said, grinning dopily. Viktor grinned right along with him from where he was seated. He propped his elbow up on the counter and rested his chin on his hand, completely amused and entranced by this Yuuri.

Yuri sputtered for a moment or two before he growled. He reached into his back pockets and took out his wallet, “Hold this.” He barked out as he shoved it into Otabek’s hands.

Otabek gave a quick thumbs up as Yuri stepped forward.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was astounded, impressed, amused, entranced and _completely in love_.

Yuuri had utterly destroyed Yuri in their dance battle. Though he swayed when he walked, he was suddenly absolutely flawless when it came to dancing – a complete contrast to how he’d been before. He had been break-dancing, doing the robot, leaping around – he had done everything so perfectly. Yuri didn’t do half bad but when he – very early on – realised that he was actually losing to Yuuri, his anger made him even more fiery and tended to ruin his dance moves. Especially since drunk Yuuri kept on pointing out how it did and how much better his own dancing was.

But Viktor was having so much fun watching Yuuri move and jump around like he had no cares in the world. This unrestrained Yuuri was addicting. Viktor didn’t want to stop watching him ever. Who knew that that shy, glasses-wearing boy that he’d met earlier on in the night could actually be so interesting and endearing?

“Now that we’ve confirmed the better Yuuri,” Yuuri said with an arrogant huff. His hair was more messed up than before, his cheeks were a little reddened and he was no longer wearing the jacket that he’d come to the party with, “I name you Yurio since you’re now a lesser version.”

“ _Yurio_?!” Yuri screeched. He looked much more distraught than Yuuri because of his added rage. “You can’t _rename_ me, you fucking pig!”

“It’s my right as true ruler of dance.” Yuuri slurred but then his eyes widened at something in the distance. “That… That’s a _pole_?!”

Viktor huffed a small laugh. Halfway through the dance battle, Chris had gasped with his eyes twinkling as he’d exclaimed, “This is the perfect time to bring out the portable pole I bought the other day!” before he’d run off to grab it and set it up.

It was all set up now and Yuuri was making his way towards it.

Viktor’s heart spiked up a little when Yuuri pulled his shirt off, but even more worrying for him – Yuuri’s hands went to the buttons of his jeans. _God_.

But then Yuuri’s friend, Phichit, was stepping in.

“Yuuri, maybe you should go sit – ”

“A pole, Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed, his eyes shining at his friend. “Can’t I just dance for a little more? I want to try dancing on the pole!”

Phichit bit his lip.

“Phichit, this year has been so crap okay, I think I failed one of my courses and I just – I _need_ to dance on that pole. It’ll be _cathartic_.”

Viktor completely _loved_ him. He was so silly and cute and full of life. Now Viktor watched Phichit. _Please say yes_ , he suddenly thought. He wanted to see more of Yuuri dancing with unrestraint. A part of him was also very intent on seeing Yuuri dancing _on a pole_. There was also a small part of him that didn’t want to see that at all because he was worried about how he’d… _react_.

But then Phichit was nodding with a long sigh, “Fine. But I will take many photos and videos and you have to promise to never blame me for not stopping you – I _tried_.”

Yuuri was nodding, grinning, “I won’t blame you at all – I’ll thank you!” Then his hands were back at the button of his jeans and he was taking them off.

Viktor swallowed the sudden lump in his throat when Yuuri shucked them off because his thighs managed to look both firm and pliant at the same time. Viktor… Viktor kind of wanted to run his hands along those thighs.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he cleared his throat and turned away for a moment. He leaned over and grabbed up a bottle of vodka before pouring out one shot for himself and swallowing it down smoothly without any grimaces afterwards. He was definitely going to need alcohol to help him through this if Yuuri was going to be pole-dancing.

He turned back around and when he was greeted by the sight of Yuuri wrapping his wonderful legs around the pole in only his boxer briefs (which fitted his ass _perfectly_ ), Viktor turned around and poured out another one.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was feeling a little bit tipsy now. Everything felt a little dizzy and Yuuri was still spinning around the pole with Chris.

It had taken extreme willpower and shots of vodka to help him through the ordeal without losing his shit or getting completely turned on (not that he wasn’t – he was _completely_ riled up but would have been even more so if he hadn’t had any support). Luckily he had a high tolerance for alcohol otherwise he’d be completely ruined.

Chris, too, was completely out of it. It was what caused him to slip off the pole and land on the ground in a heap.

Viktor winced for him before standing to help him. He cautiously walked over, a little nervous at how Yuuri would react to him when completely drunk. As of the moment, Yuuri was hunched over Chris, his face set in worry.

“Chris!” Yuuri wailed, “Are you okay? That was a _drop_ and definitely not like a slut drop like you taught me. Are you hurt?”

“I’m good! I’m always good! Never will the dance hurt me!” Chris yelled out, still lying on the ground.

“I can prove that it has.” Viktor started as he approached them. “I still have photos of you at 13 when you broke your arm trying to stupidly do some break-dance moves.”

Yuuri and Chris turned to him. Up close, Yuuri’s body was even more seductive. He’d worked up a small sheen of sweat over his skin, too. Viktor tried very hard to not let his eyes travel all over Yuuri’s body.

But then Yuuri was standing up right in front of Viktor, his eyes wide and shining. “Viktor Nikiforov!” He exclaimed, sounding completely in awe.

Viktor felt his heart thump hard in his chest as he blinked in surprise. His heart started beating like a hummingbird’s when Yuuri suddenly threw his arms around him in a close hug. Yuuri was warm and soft against him. His head was tucked underneath Viktor’s chin and they… They fit together perfectly, even with Yuuri’s arms trapping Viktor’s at his side.

“It’s really Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Y-Yeah, it’s me.” Viktor stammered. He realised how completely thrown off he was. He wasn’t one to stammer but here he was – a complete mess.

Then Yuuri started cuddling up to him even more and rubbing his head into his chest in an adorable way – a little bit like Makkachin did, only this was _way_ different. Viktor’s heart was spiking all over the place, especially when Yuuri started _moving his hips_ against him. God, he was done for.

Yuuri tilted his head up so that his chin was on Viktor’s chest. Their eyes met and Viktor felt himself falling head-over-heels for those warm, chocolatey, innocent and kind eyes. How had it come to this? The night had been a complete whirlwind and his heart couldn’t handle this at all.

“Did you know that I think I probably failed one of my courses?” Yuuri asked. His bottom lip jut out in a sulk and Viktor felt the sudden urge to kiss him. Wanted to push him against a wall and just – _just kiss the_ _complete fuck out of him_.

“You did?” Viktor asked, trying to calm himself.

Yuuri nodded, still sulking before he suddenly grinned all dopey and wide and innocent. “But I heard that you’re really smart! We should study together next year!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Viktor would completely love that. He could see that now – studying and kissing, studying and _kissing_. _Dating_. They should date.

“You could be my tutor!” Yuuri exclaimed like it would be the best thing in the world. “Be my tutor, Viktor!”

Viktor felt his cheeks heat up. His heart beat was going wild. This… He had no idea what falling in love felt like, but this kind of felt like it. This completely felt like falling in love.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, Yuuri stuck by his side and Viktor stuck by his. Yuuri was still dressed only in his boxer briefs and he didn’t deem it at all necessary to put on anything else. Viktor _should_ have suggested that he at least put his jeans back on but he blamed the buzz of the alcohol in his system and Yuuri himself for having a wonderful body.

Besides all that, talking to Yuuri was _perfect._ He would laugh and giggle, tease and joke, frown and teasingly scold and blush and stammer. He was an utter force of life and Viktor was helpless to him.

He didn’t realise that he’d been missing Yuuri from his life all along. Everything was bright and fun just by talking to him.

Nearing 11:30pm, they were cuddled up and cosy on the couch. Yuuri’s head was leaning on Viktor’s shoulder and Viktor’s arm was around him.

They had been talking a moment ago, but now they were quiet and enjoying one another’s presence.

Yuuri softly broke the pause with a small, “You’ll still talk to me even at college next year… Right? This wasn’t just a one night thing…?”

Viktor felt his heart break just a little at how vulnerable Yuuri sounded, “Of course this isn’t just a one night thing.” He started.

Yuuri moved so that he was no longer leaning on Viktor’s arm but was instead facing him completely.

Viktor swallowed nervously, “We can hang out when college comes around since I’ll be taking a trip for the holidays, but we can study together,” he accidentally glanced down at Yuuri’s lips, “eat lunch together,” when he looked back up, it was Yuuri who was hesitantly glancing down at his, “grab coffees for each other…”

Yuuri was slowly leaning in and Viktor’s train of thought hiccupped and stopped as his words trailed off.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered just a few millimetres away from his lips.

Viktor leaned forward the last few measurements and closed the distance between them. Yuuri made a small sound in the back of his throat (like an adorable squeak of surprise) and Viktor’s lips curved up at it. Yuuri’s lips were soft and warm. He tasted like alcohol and the chips that they had been snacking on but it was still perfect.`

Especially when Yuuri’s lips parted when Viktor licked at them.

Viktor felt Yuuri’s grip on his shoulder tighten when their tongues touched. He trailed a hand down to Yuuri’s side and let his thumb rub warm, comforting circles on his bare skin.

They kissed for a few moments longer before Yuuri suddenly pulled back.

Viktor tilted up an eyebrow in confusion, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Yuuri smiled at him, “No, no, nothing’s wrong at all. My neck and body are just at weird angles like this so I’ll just – y’know what,” Then Yuuri was standing up from the couch. Viktor watched curiously but then his heart – already beating fast – became even more hectic when Yuuri _swung himself onto Viktor’s lap_ , with his knees on either side of his thighs.

“Better.” Yuuri chirped just as he moved forward to kiss him again, his hands going to hold at Viktor’s jaw and the back of his neck.

Vikor had no complaints – no complaints at all.

This way, when their mouths were moving against one another, he could let his hands run over Yuuri’s waist, grip at his hips, rub slowly at his thighs.

Yuuri’s breath was becoming more ragged the bolder Viktor got with his hands. Viktor’s jeans were feeling a little tighter, too.

Yuuri pulled back again – slowly, and to take a breath.

Viktor had no idea what to say as he tilted his head back a little to look up at him. Yuuri was _stunning_. He was even more endeared when Yuuri’s hands travelled from his jaw and the back of his neck to his hair. Viktor wanted to close his eyes when Yuuri carded his fingers through his hair lovingly but he didn’t want to miss the way that Yuuri’s eyes were warm and just as in awe when he was looking at him.

Viktor wrapped one of his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him in closer. His gaze dropped to Yuuri’s lips when he let out a small, surprised gasp as they pressed up against one another even more.

Viktor bit his lip (it didn’t hide his grin _at all_ ) when he felt that Yuuri was well and truly turned on against his stomach.

Yuuri’s face lit up and just as Viktor was going to make a soft teasing comment (which he would then soothe over with kisses), Yuuri was suddenly _grinding down_ _onto his lap_.

Viktor gasped and his grip tightened on Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri had a smug and satisfied smile curved on his face and Viktor could only laugh and murmur, “Naughty,” as he accepted the soft kiss that Yuuri placed on his cheek.

“ _Holy shit_!”

Viktor glanced over Yuuri’s shoulder and found JJ holding a can of beer in one hand and pointing at them with the other while grinning, “Chris, do you _see_ this?! Viktor’s first hook-up at my parties!”

“ _Where_.” Viktor distantly heard Chris demand.

Chris came into the room in a rush dressed down to only his boxer briefs from his pole dance with Yuuri. His cheeks were a little pink, too – he’d always been a little bit of a light weight. But he gasped out delightedly when he found Viktor and Yuuri on the couch. “My, my,” he started, “I seem to have found you in a compromising position, Viktor. I was wondering where you’d snuck off to.” They were attracting the attention from the other people in the room. Luckily this part of the house was more mellow than the others – the music wasn’t as loud and the people in here were all too fucked up to really care what was going on.

But still, Viktor held his middle finger up at them, “Go away,” he whined because Yuuri was now hugging him – draping himself all over Viktor – either completely unaware of them or ignoring them.

Chris snapped a cheeky photo before winking and eyeing Yuuri’s undressed state, “You know that all the rooms are upstairs, don’t you? Patience is a virtue.”

JJ laughed, “This is gold. This will go down in JJ’s Piss-Up history. After three years – finally! Viktor hooks up at the event!”

Viktor shook his middle finger at them to emphasise that they should _go away_. He shot them an even more violent ‘fuck off’ look when Yuuri was suddenly pressing soft, lingering kisses at his neck.

“Our boy is whipped!” Georgi suddenly proclaimed, coming out of nowhere and staggering towards JJ and Chris and completely affected by the alcohol, “Look at how whipped he is like whipped cream! Look at – ”

“You honestly make everything less cool,” Chris said to Georgi with a slight look of disdain – words inspired by the alcohol (Chris always became more bitingly sassy when he was drunk).

Georgi’s face fell before JJ laughed out loud and clapped him on the back.

“Chris is just sour because he doesn’t have his _own_ boy to play with – where is Mr tall mystery man, huh? We’ve only seen photos.” JJ asked, waggling his brows.

Georgi perked up, “Chris, it’s okay. We can get through this together – especially after my recent break-up with Anya. I think she was giving me signs before, like maybe she wanted to get back together or something but I gotta stay strong, you know?”

“ _Seriously_ ,” Viktor interrupted them and his voice was low and edging towards threatening – enough so to send chills down his friends’ spines because Viktor was usually the always jovial one among them, “ _leave._ ” He didn’t mean to sound so serious but it was because Yuuri was softly biting and sucking hickeys onto his neck and Viktor was so turned on and he didn’t _need_ his friends talking about mystery men or Anya. He wanted to focus completely on _Yuuri_.

“Okay, okay,” JJ said, backing away with a grin, “we’re going.”

Chris rolled his eyes before turning and leaving, “And they say _I’m_ the drama queen.”

Georgi stood there a moment, “Th-They don’t say that _I_ am anymore? I don’t… There are too many changes in this world without Anya!” Then he ran off into the other room.

Viktor could hear him wailing about something but he completely tuned it out. He let his hands run over Yuuri’s skin as he closed his eyes and focused on the way that Yuuri was softly scraping his teeth against his neck, his breath becoming more ragged.

Another light kiss and then Yuuri was pulling back, “They have bedrooms upstairs?” He asked, eyes a little hazy.

Viktor’s eyes widened because yes, he was drunk, but he was more intact with his thoughts and responsibilities. He swallowed. He definitely wanted to go upstairs and fuck Yuuri hard, fast, slow, gentle, however the hell he wanted it but – Yuuri was drunk. Viktor was not going to let himself do that to Yuuri or to anyone in general. He breathed out shakily and started rubbing Yuuri’s skin soothingly, “I’d _love_ to take you upstairs,” he began and Yuuri _preened_ at the words (it only made Viktor want to just think ‘screw it’ and carry the other boy up to a room), “but I can’t, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s face fell. His frown was confused and hurt, “You can’t?”

“You’re drunk,” Viktor said and he pressed a soft, gentle kiss in between Yuuri’s shoulder and his neck, “and you’re much more deserving of a drunken first time.”

“I – I don’t mind! I just,” Yuuri paused in his words. His face scrunched up before he sagged against Viktor, with his head landing on his shoulder.

“Yuuri? Darling?”

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you since first year.” Yuuri murmured and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s fingers digging into his arms a little. “And this – _tonight_ – is the only time I’ll get to talk to you! We won’t talk ever again because you’ll realise how lame and drunk and stupid I am! We’ll pass each other in the halls when college starts up again and _we won’t talk_ , we won’t even be friends, we won’t – ” He suddenly stopped and then just took a long breath against Viktor’s shoulder. “You won’t care about me.”

Viktor’s heart clenched painfully because throughout the whole night, he’d seen so many different sides to Yuuri and this was him being vulnerable and _scared_. He’d had a crush on him since first year? It made Viktor feel like a complete asshole because he didn’t _remember_ Yuuri last year and certainly hadn’t talked to him.

“There isn’t any need to feel like that anymore, Yuuri,” Viktor said and Yuuri made a doubtful sound against him, “because I care about you.” Yuuri twitched in his arms. “I’d like to start off slow – I’m traditional like that. My mother, back in Russia, always taught me to court a person first. We could do that. I’d love to do that.”

Yuuri didn’t move for a few moments and all the while, Viktor’s insides were simmering in nervousness. Slowly though, Yuuri moved off from Viktor’s shoulder so that they could see each other’s’ faces.

“Me too,” Yuuri said.

Viktor grinned, all delight and elation. His heart thumped hard when Yuuri smiled back, shy and ecstatic. Viktor leaned up and Yuuri leaned down until they met in a soft kiss.

When they parted, Yuuri’s face started reddening as he said, “We could still go upstairs and cuddle?”

Viktor chuckled softly, “That sounds good.”

They were able to slip past their friends to the staircase but just as they reached the staircase, Georgi came at them.

“You’re the 3rd couple to sneak upstairs.” He said and Viktor wondered how it was that he was able to sound both congratulatory and sour both at the same time. “Luckily, Anya hasn’t made her way upstairs but she’s playing around with her new boy-toy,” (this was hissed out), “and she might try to make her way upst – hey, you’re just going to ignore me?”

Yes. Viktor was definitely going to ignore a drunk Georgi.

He brought Yuuri upstairs and in one of the spare rooms (JJ’s parents were loaded and had – for no reason – multiple spare bedrooms).

They jumped onto the large bed and chatted and cuddled together until they were too tired to not fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Vrrr Vrrr Vrrr Vrrr –_

Viktor frowned as he grumbled and sleepily reached for his phone in his pocket. His thumb swiped roughly at the screen and when he heard a faint voice on the other end, he placed his phone to his ear.

“‘llo?”

“ _Viktor_! Where the _hell_ are you?!”

“Chris?” Viktor asked and he opened an eye sleepily to glance down at the top of Yuuri’s head when the boy murmured sleepily and cuddled in closer. _Cute_.

“Where _are_ you?! You’re late!”

“Late?” Viktor asked and there was something niggling in his mind – something that he definitely should have remembered.

“Your _flight_ , you incompetent, stupid idiot!”

Viktor’s eyes widened and he sat up suddenly – big mistake. His eyes burned from the sudden widening and his head _spun_ from his hangover. He murmured curse words and then some more because _Yuuri._ When he checked, though, Yuuri was just making grumpy sounds at being disturbed from his sleep.

“Shit shit shit,” he took his phone from his ears. Fuck, it was 8:32AM. His flight was at 9:40 and with half an hour of travel.

“If you’re somewhere in JJ’s house, just get downstairs and out the front – my boyfriend’s already here. Luckily you brought your luggage with you to the party – I’ve already got it with me. Just hurry up and get out here.”

He scrambled from the bed and just as he was about to bolt out the door, he stopped.

 _Yuuri_.

He didn’t want Yuuri to think that he’d just up and left him. Frantically, he searched around the room. On the desk, there were sticky notes and pens. He grabbed a pen and messily scrawled out a ‘This wasn’t just a one-night thing. Promise.’

He surveyed the note – it definitely wasn’t the best but he was pressed for time.

He tore the sticky note from the pile and pressed it to the bedside table before he glanced down at Yuuri, leaned over, pressed a kiss to his head and then ran out in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late! I ended up getting sick and then college started up and just, ugh, bad timing :(  
> bUT I ALSO LIED!  
> There'll probably either be 3 or 4 chapters for this fic now!!  
> This one's a little slower but the next one should be more exciting ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! xxx
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://harehi.tumblr.com)

Yuuri was warm, completely ensconced in large, fluffy quilts. He smiled into the fabric as he pulled it tighter around him before pausing. His bed sheets didn’t feel like literal clouds like these ones did. _This isn’t my bed_.

He cracked an eye open.

_This isn’t even my_ room.

He quickly sat up and instantly regretted doing so, so quickly. He had to tightly shut his eyes against the sudden hard thud of a headache in the centre of his skull. He could feel a lurch of nausea in his stomach, too. He stayed still for a few moments before he let out a breath. If he didn’t move too fast and breathed evenly, he would be fine.

His first thought when he opened his eyes was: _Where are my glasses?_ Everything was a blur and he couldn’t pick out the details of the room. God, his morning was worsening by the second.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t hole up in this unfamiliar room and wait for everything to fix itself. He distantly understood that this whole thing was his fault – he _knew_ how he got when he drank alcohol and yet he’d done it anyway. He pushed away the self-scorn for later as he felt around the bed for his black thick-rimmed glasses. They weren’t on the bed so he took a quick glance at the bedside table. He couldn’t make out the objects on it since, without his glasses, they were blurred in his vision – a lamp, a small piece of square paper, a book and a candle? But no glasses. He disregarded the bedside table and stood carefully so as to not re-invite his headache and nausea in full force.

It was then, when he looked down at himself, that he realised that he was dressed in nothing else but his boxer briefs. _Oh my god_ , he thought miserably. He paused, gulping, before turning to the bed slowly.

_Is there anyone in it_?

He felt a wave of relief crash down on him when no, there wasn’t.

He regarded how his body felt. It surely didn’t _feel_ like he’d done anything sex-related, but he had weird flashing memories of a specific person – but _who_? He hadn’t been wearing his glasses since pretty much the minute he’d gotten drunk. He _hated_ himself – why did he have to get intoxicated and why did he have to take his glasses off to make things that much worse?

But he could worry about these things later and about that mysterious guy in his forgotten memories. He assumed that he was still in JJ’s house but he needed to find one of his friends. For starters, they’d help him find his clothes.

He bit his lip, slowly looking around and exhaled in pure relief when he found his phone on the other bedside table.

He picked it up and immediately called Phichit, who he knew wouldn’t have left JJ’s without him, regardless of the fact that they had carpooled together.

“Rise ‘n shine,” Phichit cooed when he picked up. “Where even are you? Mila and I are having breakfast in JJ’s kitchen. Everyone else has either left or they’re still dead asleep. So, back to the question – where the hell are you?”

“Um, I, I think I might be upstairs?” Phichit gasped scandalously as Yuuri looked around. Out the window, it definitely looked like he was upstairs. “Okay no, I’m definitely upstairs – ”

“Holy fuck, who’s with you?”

“Uh, no one?”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m the only one here in the room but uh, I don’t have my clothes?”

Phichit started laughing and Yuuri’s face coloured, “Phichit please, can you just find my clothes? I’m horrified enough as it is!”

“Okay okay,” Phichit said but Yuuri could still hear him snickering.

 

* * *

 

 

They went out for brunch directly afterwards once Yuuri was dressed and he’d gotten over the initial overwhelming embarrassment of having to wake up practically naked and alone in a bed at one of JJ’s parties, where pretty much everyone hooked up. He’d said a quick hello to Mila and had then resolutely turned and left the house when she had given him an amused look. He had no idea what that meant but he could only assume that Phichit had told her of his situation. Phichit could only exclaim out a rushed parting of farewell to her without room for other words as he jogged after Yuuri. Yuuri had no idea what to think about his situation but Phichit just found it funny.

“Didn’t you see who I was with last night? I feel like I stuck around one guy for a really long time.”

“You know how I get with alcohol – I don’t get any hangovers but I forget _everything_ when I reach a certain stage of drunk.” Phichit grinned and Yuuri groaned, jealous that Phichit could be so carefree about that. Phichit took a sip of his caramel coffee, “Whoever this guy is could have just left early for a reason or whatever. Why not just ask someone else that was there if you went upstairs with someone?”

“ _No_!” Yuuri exclaimed before colouring, “God that would be so embarrassing, to have gone upstairs with someone but not remember at all and to have to ask who it was? Oh my god, no, I can’t.” He laid his head in his hands and groaned.

Phichit took a bite out of his bagel, “I’m sure mysterious guy will show himself soon – maybe he’ll help you get over your big, fat crush on Vik –  ”

“ _Phichit_!”

Phichit smiled, rolling his eyes, “Don’t worry, no one can hear us.” They were seated outside the café and all the other tables were empty since it was after lunch and nearly closing time.

“It’s still embarrassing.”

“A crush is a crush, Yuuri. And it’s fine – like half the campus has a crush on Viktor.”

“But he doesn’t even _know_ me, god, it’s just – ugh, it’s embarrassing. I feel so creepy just watching from the distance.”

“You’re not creepy. And trust me, you’re not his worst admirer. The guy’s gotta have some half-manic fans with how perfect his hair swoops.”

Yuuri made a grumbling sound in response as he took a big bite out of his own bagel and a small sip of his coffee.

“But let’s stop thinking about our campus king for a few moments – mysterious guy could be good for you! You just need to find him. And if he can put up with you drunk? Then he’s a keeper.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Yuuri said doubtfully. He’d _tried_ getting rid of his stupid crush on Viktor (which, he had reasoned many times, didn’t make any sense because they’d never even _talked_ before) but nothing had worked (okay so maybe he didn’t try hard enough, but still).

“He’ll show up, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

The thing is, mysterious guy didn’t show up.

For _weeks_. It was worse that practically everyone had gone to their own homes for college holidays, including Yuuri. The end of those holidays, though, was dawning on them and Yuuri still had no idea just _who_ it was that he’d spent that night with. He was starting to think that he’d made the whole thing up – that there really was no guy and that he’d wondered upstairs, alone, to escape the crowd.

But it still bothered him, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that it was done and in the past.

And so, the day came for him to return to campus dorms, still stuck on _who_ and not knowing anything. It was a week before college officially started for the new year and there were already some first years bringing in their luggage. Campus wasn’t too busy but it was starting to wake up from its nap.

Yuuri was taking a stroll around to take in the familiar scenery of the campus as a way to kill time and maybe try and scope out another good and quiet reading place, when he crossed paths with Yuri Plisetsky, who was in his second year this year.

Yuuri was a third year but he still felt intimidated by Yuri. Especially since he had quickly become popular just like Viktor had in his freshman days. Rather than campus king (as Viktor was named), he was being called the campus fairy, for being so elegantly pretty.

Despite all that, Yuuri knew that Yuri was a fiery force underneath the porcelain surface.

He averted his gaze so that he wouldn’t make eye-contact with Yuri as they walked past one another. But as he did so, his eyes landed on the large, fluffy dog that Yuri was walking on a leash.

Makkachin! Viktor’s poodle!

Despite Yuuri wanting to melt at the sight of Makkachin and reward him with pats for no reason, he was adamant about not meeting eyes with Yuri. Yuri wouldn’t know him anyway but still –

“Oi, pig.”

Yuuri blinked at Yuri calling out.

Nevertheless, he kept his head down and continued walking past.

“ _Pig_ , you’re not fucking ignoring me, are you?”

Yuuri felt his heart start racing in panic. _He’s not talking to me, is he_? He glanced around and there wasn’t anyone in their nearby vicinity. _He is…?_

“Yes, I’m talking to you, fuck, you’re an idiot. Here. Take Makkachin for a walk or something.”

“Wh-Wha?” Yuuri stammered as Yuri shoved the lead into Yuuri’s hands.

“Meet me here again in two hours to give him back. I’m busy, Otabek wants to meet up. Fuck off.” Then, as eloquent as that, he stalked off, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

Yuuri was so confused, blinking and stammering, flustered on the spot, holding the leash to _Viktor’s dog_.

_What just happened_?

He looked down at Makkachin with a confused face but Makkachin just yipped up at him happily before staring expectantly.

Yuuri blinked, still confused out of his mind, but then he took slow, shaky steps forward. “We’ll just… Okay, we can – we can find a good reading place.” He said this to Makkachin.

At being talked to, Makkachin perked up and wagged his tail.

Yuuri paused and had a startling realisation that this was his _chance_. He’d always wanted to hug Makkachin and this was his opportunity to finally do so, no matter how weird and confusing it was that Yuri had left him with him. When he saw that Makkachin’s tail was wagging, he felt a smile grace his face.

He ended up taking Makkachin to one of the university lawns. He was completely delighted when he ordered Makkachin to sit and he did so – from there, he tried a couple of different tricks and laughed happily when Makkachin rolled over before wagging his tail furiously when Yuuri rewarded him with a murmur of, ‘Good boy’ and a loving pat on his head.

He spent a lot of his time cuddling and petting Makkachin. He ran around and giggled when Makkachin chased after him. He even spoke to Makkachin, letting the dog in on his secret crush on his owner, how lazy he’d been in the holidays, how weirdly excited he was for college to start up again (Makkachin was _wonderfully_ attentive as a listener).

Makkachin seemed to like him too and Yuuri was happy about that. After endless running around, he’d lain down on his back to look up at the sky when Makkachin’s face popped up into his vision, tongue sticking out. After that, he’d practically coerced Yuuri into standing and playing with him once more.

Soon enough, two hours had passed. He regretfully brought Makkachin back to where Yuri had told him to meet up again. This time, Otabek was standing next to Yuri and they were casually conversing. Otabek was nice but the combination of the two were still intimidating.

When Yuuri approached, Yuri’s soft expression that had been angled to Otabek had turned sour.

“Finally, you thought you’d make us wait, huh?”

“We’ve been here for less than 5 minutes.” Otabek said. He ignored the way that Yuri’s face moved to shoot him a sour look without any real malice before he crossed his arms and huffed.

Otabek looked to Yuri with a fond smile before he received Makkachin’s leash. “Thank you for looking after him.”

They were about to turn to leave but Yuuri cleared his throat, “U-Um, if you don’t mind, I could look after him again?” He told himself that he shouldn’t have offered but when Makkachin turned to look at him too, with big brown eyes, Yuuri was glad that he did.

Yuri paused, surveying Yuuri before shrugging. “Sure. Same time tomorrow then.”

Then they walked off and Yuuri was standing by himself, giddy that he could spend more time with Makkachin tomorrow.

For the rest of the week before college started again, he looked after Makkachin four more times.

The fourth time, after he and Makkachin had gone for a lovely walk around the campus, Yuri had told him that it would be the last time that he’d be handing over Makkachin duty to him.

“Viktor’s coming back on Sunday so he won’t need anyone to look after him anymore.”

Yuuri bit his lip, knowing already that this had been coming. He looked forlornly at Makkachin who looked up at him with his cute fluffy face.

“Why are you looking so sad? Aren’t you glad that Viktor is coming back?”

Yuuri was confused. He felt his heart stop. Did Yuri know about his stupid crush on Viktor? At the idea that someone might know about his crush, his face flushed – both from embarrassment and shame.

Yuri blanched at him, “You’re an idiot. Don’t fucking blush about it. Gross.”

Then Yuri walked away with Makkachin and Yuuri was standing there, feelings mixed and negative in the pit of his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

And then it came.

The return of Viktor Nikiforov.

Everyone knew he was back. Yuuri had heard from Phichit earlier that he’d been on a tour which explored the world’s most iconic trekking tracks. Phichit had showed him the photos on Facebook that Viktor had just recently uploaded.

Yuuri marvelled at each and every one of them. Viktor looked amazing (as usual), standing atop mountains and walking along tracks. He seemed to be surrounded by all of the people on the tour at all times but Yuuri loved the ones where Viktor wasn’t even looking at the camera, his gaze instead faced towards the view.

Viktor had come back to the college dorms on Sunday. Yuuri stayed in his room all day, sweating and worrying; he didn’t want to chance bumping into Viktor, especially while Makkachin was with him. Makkachin was a force of nature – when he saw people he liked, he would bound over with his tail wagging enthusiastically.

And Yuuri was _not_ ready to have Makkachin bound up to him with Viktor following after – perfect Viktor with his perfect hair and golden smile.

But the Monday after was inevitable. It was the first day of college classes and lectures and Yuuri couldn’t avoid the campus forever.

He had just met up with Phichit to have lunch in the campus’ general cafeteria. He’d ordered himself a pork cutlet bowl and when it came, he was delighted as he always was. Even though his mom’s pork cutlet bowls were better, this one was still just as good. It had been a loyal friend during exams.

Phichit laughed at him and how giddy he was to be eating and Yuuri laughed back.

After they’d finished eating, he and Phichit stood to put their trays away. Yuuri felt weirdly self-conscious. He had an odd sensation that someone was watching him. He put his tray away nervously and as he turned, took a quick look around the cafeteria – had Yuri told everyone about his stupid crush on Viktor?

Yuuri jolted when he met Viktor’s gaze.

Viktor’s smile widened, _elated_ , and he lifted his hand in a… a _wave_. He started to stand, too. Yuuri entertained the idea that Viktor was actually standing to come over to him but he immediately squashed it because _no way_.

Yuuri looked away, his face going red. That wave was definitely not meant for him, anyway. He’d done it once before – accidentally waving at someone who he didn’t know that well who he’d thought had been waving at him.

So he didn’t look back at Viktor and quickly escaped the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

The problem after that was that Viktor was _everywhere_. Luckily it was easy to pick him out since he was always with other people and in general, garnered attention from other students. Whenever Yuuri saw any sign that Viktor was around, he immediately turned around and walked the other way. Yuri had probably told him about his crush or maybe it had somehow come out on the night of JJ’s party. He felt his face flare with shame at all of the embarrassing possibilities plaguing his mind.

Even more, he had received a Facebook friend request, too. _From Viktor_. When he’d seen the notification on his phone, he had stopped in his tracks. He had curled in on himself so that he was squatting, his face in his hands, regardless of those around him.

He had stared at it, at Viktor’s perfect profile photo before he’d just let it sit. He didn’t deny or accept the request. He just let it be. He hadn’t told Phichit about it either – he knew that Phichit would tell him to accept it, to maybe try striking up a conversation with Viktor online. So Yuuri didn’t tell him – Phichit was more outgoing and optimistic than he was and was more easily able to stand back up after being knocked down. Yuuri, however, took negativity as brutal punches to his self-confidence. Trying to strike up a conversation with Viktor and being disregarded? Yuuri would feel that shame for the rest of his life so he didn’t do anything with the friend request.

However, college – no matter how big it was – did not promise an immortal avoidance of Viktor.

Despite his desperate efforts – of steering clear from the cafeteria, of always heading down into the labyrinthine library to study, of hesitantly glancing around himself as he walked across campus – Yuuri learnt this soon enough.

It was a Saturday. Yuuri was walking across the lawns at 8:30AM, still feeling sleepy. He wanted this year to be different, especially since he’d failed a course last year. He’d vowed to work as hard as he could to redeem himself, especially since he was doing an overload of courses.

Just as he was deciding which nearby café he should go to grab a coffee, he heard a distant ‘Arf!’

He stopped in his tracks. That bark had sounded a lot like Makkachin. Yuuri hesitantly turned to where the sound had come from as the bark sounded again before he _froze_. Though he felt elated at seeing Makkachin, that was quickly overtaken by complete dread when he saw Viktor with him – all the way across the other side of the lawns.

_I could run_ , Yuuri distantly thought before quickly reprimanding himself. _That’s stupid, you idiot, why would you run_ … _I could though, right? Crap crap crap._

His possible plans for escape were foiled when he realised that Makkachin was bounding over to him, tail wagging viciously, completely elated to see him.

_I can’t escape now_ , Yuuri groaned inwardly. His dread was only partly soothed over when he knelt down and Makkachin reached him, jumping all over him and giving small yips  of happiness. Yuuri, despite the dread of Viktor approaching, felt his lips tilt up into a wobbly smile.

“Good boy,” he murmured, “how are you, huh?” He hadn’t seen the toy poodle in a week and he’d actually missed the personal alone time that they’d had together, with him divulging his worries and secrets. Makkachin was a living cure for _anything_ , Yuuri was convinced.

He was carding his fingers through Makkachin’s curled fur when he heard footsteps approaching. He didn’t want to look up, uselessly hoping that it wasn’t Viktor even though he had already seen him across the lawns.

Despite knowing that it was him, his heart nearly jolted right into his throat when he glanced up and saw him strolling over. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans and yet he still managed to look _perfect_. Yuuri instantly felt sub-par in his hoodie and worn sports shoes.

Viktor was smiling, looking… _pleased_?

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he said in greeting and Yuuri’s face went completely red. He knew his name? Had Viktor always sounded like that? The way he’d said it was more like a breath rather than a word.

“H-Hi,” Yuuri stammered, standing from Makkachin despite the poodle’s fervent attempts for further attention.

“Yurio told me you looked after Makkachin for a bit last week. He really likes you.” Viktor said and he kept _smiling,_ looking pleased and Yuuri didn’t know what was happening. Also, _Yurio_? He imagined that Yuri wouldn’t like that at all.

“Well, he’s really fun to be around.” Yuuri replied, cringing at his words. He knew he was going to regret everything he was saying – no matter how normal or cool his words were (even though they weren’t). He cleared his throat, feeling dazed that they were _talking_ , “Uh, you went on a trip, right? How was it?”

“It was amazing! All of the treks were so fun, though I did miss campus and… _people_.” If Yuuri had been paying more attention and not focusing all of his thoughts on the fact that Viktor was talking to him, he would have noticed that Viktor had said those words hesitantly, looking at Yuuri with uncertainty in his eyes, a physical expression of, ‘Was that okay?’

Alas, Yuuri didn’t notice this at all. All he thought of was that those words probably weren’t meant for him despite feeling his heart thud hard in his chest. To him, it had almost sounded like they _had_ been meant for him but he pushed that impossible notion out of his head as soon as it was formed.

He didn’t reply, looking awkwardly away, not knowing what to say.

“Were you going for coffee?” Viktor asked suddenly.

Yuuri sharply glanced up.

“I was, so if you want, maybe we could – ”

“N-No,” Yuuri half-exclaimed. He felt shame strike him – at both interrupting Viktor with a  horrified exclamation of getting coffee with him and at the fact that he’d just lied to him. “I…” He didn’t look up and put his hands in his pockets, clenching them into fists. “I already had coffee…”

“Oh.” Viktor said and he sounded a little bit disappointed.

Yuuri couldn’t really take this anymore. _Why is he even talking to me?_

“In that case, we could get coffee another morning? Next week?” Viktor asked, sounding hopeful. He took his phone out from the back pocket of his jeans before Yuuri could react. He held it out after swiping his fingers on it. Yuuri glanced down at it and his heart _froze_.

The screen displayed was opened up onto a new contact, blank where information could be added.

“I’ll text you to find out when we’re both free.” Viktor said like it was that simple. He smiled too and Yuuri didn’t know what to do.

Wordlessly, nerves escalating to bursting point, he took Viktor’s phone in his hand, trembling a little.

He shakily typed in his number and handed it back, _dazed_.

Viktor was smiling at him, looking completely pleased.

Yuuri blurted out a, “Okay, bye,” before he pointedly turned and left.

He’d taken a few steps away, his heart beating frantically when his phone buzzed. He half-consciously took it from his hoodie pocket. It was a message from an unknown number.

 

            Unknown: This is Viktor! Also, can I have Makkachin back?? :P ahaha

 

Yuuri was confused and he realised what the message meant when he turned back around to look at Viktor but then found Makkachin right at his heels, still wagging his tail and looking up at him expectantly.

Yuuri felt a small, surprised laugh escape him. He reached a hand down to pet Makkachin. When he looked up, Viktor was grinning at him.

He felt another wave of embarrassment before he murmured to the poodle, “Okay, you should go back to Viktor.”

Makkachin’s tail slowed in its wagging, understanding that he was being gently dismissed.

Yuuri huffed an amused breath, “I’ll see you another time okay, Makkachin? You should walk with Viktor.”

Makkachin looked _pouty_ before he turned and bounded over to Viktor.

And with that, Yuuri turned, heart beating viciously in his chest as he speed-walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

He was seated across from Viktor in the small on-campus café. All of the students that were in the café were glancing over at them, whispering, looking confused.

Viktor had bought his coffee, even though Yuuri had insisted that he could pay for his own – pay for them _both_. Viktor had smiled, gentle and gorgeous and had told him that he wanted to pay for him. This… Yuuri had the odd feeling that this was really date-like but he couldn’t let that idea seep into his mind and _stir_. That would only end in embarrassment for him because of course Viktor wouldn’t like him, they hardly knew one another, this whole thing was super spontaneous and random, he was probably being pranked, oh god, he probably was wasn’t he.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri jolted a little and looked up, wide-eyed.

Viktor was smiling at him.

“Y-Yes?”

“I just asked how your college work was going, if you’re coping.”

Yuuri swallowed nervously and nodded his head, “Um, yeah, it’s going good. A little hard, but I think I’ll be fine.”

“You can always ask me for help if you need it. I’d be happy to study with you – even if you don’t need help with anything.”

Study _together_?

“Also, Makkachin misses you. We should go on walks together.”

Walking _together_?

“Plus, there’s a really nice hiking track nearby. I’ll tell you the next time I go if you want to come along.”

Hiking _together_?

There was too much of the notion of ‘together with Viktor Nikiforov’ going on and Yuuri had no idea how to deal with it.

“S-Sounds good.” Yuuri managed to get out. He had no idea why but he wanted to punch his own face when Viktor _brightened_ at his words, looking completely pleased like he’d been given a gift.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t just quick coffee meet-ups in the early morning. Viktor would park himself at a seat right beside Yuuri in the library and smile at him, perfectly handsome.

He would wave and look ecstatic when he saw him.

He would buy him treats here and there or hand him a coffee as he passed him on his way to his own classes and lectures.

Yuuri had no idea what was going on (or, he _did_ have an idea – that Viktor might actually be trying to… to woo? court? him? – but that idea was _stupidly_ hopeful). All he knew was that he was slowly becoming more comfortable with Viktor.

He was still as legendary to Yuuri as he was before but he was becoming startlingly more real. They were starting to become friends. They snapchatted often – usually, Yuuri would take photos of his whereabouts and Viktor would then reply with a selfie or a photo of his friends and Makkachin.

Yuuri’s idolised vision of Viktor was slowly crumbling to give way to something more human and… _attainable_.

His stupid puppy-like crush was becoming more genuine, too.

He knew that Viktor’s hair was a _mess_ when he woke up (sometimes, there’d even be a strand here and there that would be a little out of order in comparison to the rest in the early morning), that he could ice-skate like a champion, that he was proud of his mother’s borscht recipe, that he loved annoying Yurio to no end, that he was fiercely protective of his friends, that he hated wearing socks in bed, that he and Chris were stupidly competitive with one another (even though Viktor always won, no matter the competition) and that he thought he had a bald spot (Yuuri thought this was stupid – he had _perfect_ hair).

The one thing that Yuuri didn’t know was why this had all started, why Viktor had started to become his friend.

He entertained the idea that maybe they’d interacted at JJ’s (it was the only time he could think of that would warrant their friendship). Yuuri had a heart-stopping moment when he dared to think that mysterious guy (if he even existed) was _Viktor_ but immediately wiped that thought away. A weird one-night-stand/not-one-night-stand wouldn’t warrant a friendship. After all, Yuuri _knew_ that he had been a mess. He had no idea what had happened that night but he knew how he got when he’d had too much to drink – his mom had told him that he acted exactly like his dad did when he was drunk. And Yuuri had seen his dad drunk. It wasn’t pretty.

So Yuuri just accepted their weird friendship, fearing that it could end at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')))))))))
> 
> (next chapter starts off in Viktor's POV - tbh i think i prefer writing in Viktor's POV for this fic)  
> (also because then i get to write more about georgi what)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://harehi.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd and just written for fun! ^w^
> 
> I've also started working on the next chapter which will be the last!  
> I'll probably post that in a few days!  
> Thanks for reading!!! <3 xxxx
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://harehi.tumblr.com)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jyioy)


End file.
